Bringing Jack Home
by hobo-phoenixfan8
Summary: Pitch pays a late night visit to North's workshop. His purpose? To change Jack's peaceful dream to a nightmare, hoping it would resurface the young guardian's feelings of loneliness and anger of not being noticed.


Rise of the Guardians – Bringing Jack Home

It was late at night and everyone was sleeping with comforting and happy dreams. The only ones not sleeping were the Yeti guards watching for evil. A big gust of wind flung the doors open and the Yetis used all their strength to pull the doors shut. The Yetis looked at each other and shrugged. This kind of thing happened all the time because of the harsh northern winds but what they didn't know was that that wind had brought something terrible into the workshop.

As the doors clicked together, dark shadows from objects came together and formed a person. It was Pitch. His laughs pierced through the air. "I know exactly who I should give nightmares to tonight." His mouth curved into an evil grin as he walked up the stairs to the hallway where everyone was sleeping. As he sauntered down the hallway he stopped in front of one particular door. That door led into Jack's room.

Pitch opened the door and looked at the peacefully sleeping guardian. Above Jack's head was what seemed to be gold figures of him and the other guardians laughing and smiling with each other. Pitch silently laughed to himself as he took his index finger and lightly touched the delicate golden figure. The bright gold figures that were happy turned to black angry figures. Pitch snickered as he turned around, "Sweet dreams," and within seconds Pitch was gone.

Jack twisted and turned in his sleep as his dream went from amazing to the worst dream he had ever had. He almost didn't know he was dreaming. He thought it was actually happening.

_The guardians were all laughing together until North's demeanor changed. Jack looked at North, "Is something wrong?" _

"_Yes, there is." _

"_What is it?"_

"_Why are you even here?!"_

"_What? What do you mean? I-I thought we were fa-"_

"_You are a disgrace to the guardians! You shouldn't even be called a guardian! All you do is run around and have fun! You're never serious about anything!" Now all the guardians frowned upon him, looking at him as if he was a dog and had done something bad._

"_But I-"_

"_That's why nobody believes in you! You're never serious enough to do ANYTHING!" _

Jack awoke abruptly, yelling, "I'm sorry!" Tears welled in his eyes and flowed down his cheeks uncontrollably. He buried his face in his hands, "They don't love me…" He got out of bed and sat down at the desk in his room with pen and paper in hand and with the pen in hand he wrote:

_Dear Guardians,_

_ I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused. I'm sorry that I'm anything but serious. I just hope with me leaving that you'll find room in your hearts to forgive me. I know that you don't think that we're family but those small fun times we had together made it feel like you were my family. I will no longer be a bother to any of you anymore. Goodbye forever, Jack Frost_

Once Jack finished writing the letter he got up, opened the window, and flew away. He soared through the sky and the tears came back falling more and more each second. His heart was broken, he had nobody to go to, and he was… alone. After a while he found the place he would always go to when something ever bothered him, The Lake. Jack floated down to the edge of the pond and sat down. He clutched his knees to his chest and stared out over the surface of the lake. "Maybe it was always meant for me to be this way."

It was around noon and as everything was being kicked up into high gear, North felt this nagging feeling inside his chest, like something wasn't right. It was then he noticed that he hadn't seen Jack all day. He asked the other guardians if they had seen Jack but all of them replied with a no. North decided he would check to see if Jack was even in his room. When he knocked there was no answer. He knocked again and opened the door. Nobody was in the room. He looked around to see any signs that he was still here and when he looked on his desk he saw a note.

North picked up the note on Jack's desk and read it. When he finished reading, the note slipped from his hands and he ran out of Jack's room. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he bumped into Yetis knocking whatever was in their hands onto the floor and not bothering to help them pick it up. When he reached the workroom he yelled to everyone, "Jack's gone!"

The guardians rushed to North's side and asked him about it. North told them about the letter and the other guardians became confused, "But North, he knows we're his family. This doesn't make sense."

"I know it doesn't but we need to go find Jack." Tooth and Sandy were still trying to figure things out when Bunnymund spoke up,

"North's right. We need to go find Jack before things get worse." Not too soon after Bunnymund had said that, the guardians set out to find Jack. They searched high and low to find him and just as they were about to lose hope, they found him. They were all overjoyed, so much that North almost crash-landed his sleigh.

Once the sleigh almost got to a complete stop, North jumped off the sleigh, ran to Jack and threw his arms around him. Jack was surprised. He didn't expect this from North. When North let go of Jack, Jack looked up at him confused, "I thought you hated me." Tears were in North's eyes,

"Why would I ever hate you? You're family."

"But you said that I was a disgrace to the guardians."

"I would never say such a thing."

"I must have been dreaming… But it felt so real…"

"Sometimes they do feel real and it sounds to me like you had a nightmare. That guy messed with the wrong people." North threw his sword into a tree and out from the shadows came Pitch. North looked at him with fury in his eyes, "I have one more and next time I won't miss." Pitch grumbled something and left. North looked back at Jack and smiled, "Now let's get you home, where you belong."


End file.
